Impossible Dreams Aren't So Impossible After All
by The Winter Knight
Summary: Naruto finally achieved his impossible dream. However, who's the other one that achieved their impossible dream?


I don't own Naruto. This is just an one-shot. No need to flame me if you don't like it, besides, if I'm flamed, I will personally lulz at every flames sent. TYVM.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hope you guys enjoy the one-shot!

In the middle of a large, plain yet elegant room, there were two men. One young and in his prime, full of vibrant energy; the other waning into his life, despite this difference between himself and the younger man in front of him, the older man still possessed an aura of strength and conviction born from years of harsh times.

With a tense silence hanging in the air between the two men, the older man finally shattered the silence with few carefully veiled words that he knew without a doubt would challenge the foundations of what the village and his clan believed in.

"After dwelling on this… matter, I have decided it is… beneficial to both parties to allocate you permission." The older man spoke with a hint of concealed amusement in his tone.

The younger man's eyes widened and bowing his head while in a kneeling position, "Thank you so much, sir! You won't regret it, I swear it!" The head that was hidden from view couldn't cover the jubilant grin plastered on his face. With several excited bows and farewells, the younger man disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Unconcerned and unfazed with the sudden disappearance of the other man, the remaining man muttered to himself with a small smile gracing his hardened face. "I just hope this will help restore your faith in me even in the least bit, my beloved daughter. Closing his eyes to focus on mediation and other matters, he had a small vision of future and letting his smile widen even more upon seeing the nature of the visions.

_Konoha_

Among the sprawling districts of the proud village, unnoticed to the populace on the ground. A young blonde man with sparkling blue eyes in light blue pants covering his obsidian boots, wearing a heavy-set jounin vest and underneath that, the man had a black muscle shirt. Finishing off the outfit with countless length of bandages wrapped from his upper arms down to his wrists, leaving his hands bare, the man could be described as a local heartthrob, but he distracted himself by performing fancy aerobatics that were completely unnecessary. But he did it anyways, because he was Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto was having a damn good day. Jumping from buildings to buildings, he thought about what would happen later tonight to him. Letting a wild excited howl escape from his throat, he jumped off a roof and landed on a slippery part of the next building in front of him. Slipping on the spot, Naruto stumbled backwards down on the street and landed on a figure that had made war-hardened veterans lose control of their bladders, turned battles for the Leaf's victories in the Third Great Shinobi War single-handily.

"Ouch, who did I fall on…?" Upon looking at the person clad in red with wild white hair that Naruto had ran in, his face broke out in a grin "Oh, hey, Ero-sennin! I thought you still had stuff to do out of town?"

"Dammit gaki! I told you to never use that name in public!" Gritting his hands against Naruto's head to emphasize his point, "And are you daft, kid? Missing the coronation of Konoha's newest Hokage? Pfft, I may be old, but I'm not senile."

"Ehehehe, sorry, I didn't think you would show up in time, but now you're here, I got a small favor to ask from you and Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto jumped from Jiraiya's still gritting grip and spun and faced the man that he considered an idiot uncle, but still an uncle he loved.

Noting Jiraiya's curious face, he continued "Well, it got to do with tonight, and you and Kakashi-sensei are both the only guys I know in Konoha that use Katon jutsu and also one of the few people I can trust with this super-duper mission!" Clapping his hands over Jiraiya's hands, Naruto took to his knees, forcing the grizzled man's eyes widen for a split second. Yielding himself to Naruto's favor that Jiraiya was sure he would regret later "Fine, brat, what exactly does this favor curtails?" Jiraiya hunched over to let Naruto whisper into his ear, after a few moments, Jiraiya's stoic face broke out in a guffawing face "Man, Naruto! I got to hand it to you; you're really Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja! And you got permission from that hardass?" Laughing to no one in particular, Jiraiya nodded in agreement that he would help Naruto.

Naruto disappeared after waving to his super perverted (Despite that, Naruto respected the man) sensei in a burst of wind, and after a few moments, Jiraiya had found Kakashi a few minutes later and informed the one-eyed legend about Naruto's 'favor' and noticing Kakashi's amused expression with his right eye closed and his eyebrow high up in his headband.

Closing his orange book, Kakashi spoke through a muffled voice from behind his trademark mask "Don't worry, Jiraiya-sama, I'll be there for Naruto." Turning around to depart, Kakashi was quickly stopped by a hearty grab on his shoulder courtesy of the toad sannin.

"By the way… Your reputation of your _punctuality_ or a lack of it isn't quite foreign to me." Letting an edge of steel crawl in his voice, Jiraiya continued "You may be one of my biggest fans… "Smirking slightly at Kakashi's flattered expression "However! I happen to love that brat like a grandkid, and if you're late…. I'll see to it that you're unable to purchase any of my…_ future works_. Ja ne!" Beaming at the transfixed statue that was the jounin, Jiraiya turned around and literally did a manly version of the skipping that earned him some very odd looks from the civilians around him.

_Hokage Tower_

Slouching back in the comfy chair that seems to be designed just to make people fall asleep within seconds of sitting in them, there happened to be a woman sitting there with some undeniably large assets that she took no effort to give a semblance of modesty to cover all of them up. Sighing at the ever daunting stack of paperwork sprawled on her desk, the woman sighed and muttered "Oi, I really need some sake now, this is getting too ridiculous." Letting a sweeping gaze across the room be her judge, the woman slowly reached down to a secret drawer that she was thankful that the monkey had the sense to add when he was the leader in time past. Opening that hidden section, she gently reached her hand in that box and withdrew a bottle of sake. Blushing to herself in memory of the good memories sake had gave her on occasions, the woman slowly bought the opening of the bottle to her lips, waiting to drown in its blissful taste, only….

The sound of door being slammed open and creaking on their hinges, the woman in the chair threw herself back, scowled and prepared herself for the lecture she would no doubt get.

"Tsunade-sama! Really, you have to stop drinking sake on the job. Tonight is a special day after all!" The scolding voice came from the woman in a simple black battle-kimono that Tsunade had personally trained for years.

"Yea, yea, you've told me that for how long now?" Waving her right hand in a dismissive gesture, Tsunade brought her mind to bear on the development that tonight would no doubt bring to Konoha. The corner of Tsunade's mouth tugged at a smile when she thought of all the free time that she would have after she retired from the position of Hokage. Letting a goofy giggle escape from her lips at the mere thought that she would be at last finally free to visit all of the casinos in the village. '_Ah, it's been so long since I last had fun out in the town.'_

The arrival of a shouting blonde startled Tsunade out of her small daydream with a disapproving frown on her face as she focused her attention on her so called little brother.

"Hey, obaa-chan! Cleaning out for tonight, aren't we?" Giggling to his rather stupid joke, Naruto failed to notice the finger that reached for his forehead and flicked him. Reaching out his hand to rub the spot where he had got flicked on the forehead, Naruto began to whimper.

"Gaki! What have I told you about calling me obaa-chan? I'm still the HOKAGE here!" Tsunade snapped with a vein protruding out in her head.

"Pfft, you may look like a _young lovely woman_, but I know better! You're really a granny underneath that disguise!" Naruto pointed his finger in an accusing manner. Shifting gears, Naruto walked up to the desk and inquired about Kurenai and if she would be ready for the task he wanted done tonight.

Bringing her hand to silence Naruto's ranting voice "Don't worry; I have Shizune and myself on that task if it makes you any better…"

An exasperated sigh escaped from Shizune's lip at that comment knowing she would be exhausted later tonight, shrugging to no one in particular, Shizune left the room to let the two discuss whatever they had in private.

After a few minutes of discussing and yelling, it seems that the two people in the room had arrived at an understanding. Holding out her hand to stop the departure of Naruto, Tsunade spoke "Oi, gaki, you do know… I'm really proud of you? You kept your promise after all." Chuckling at her voice getting tighter and tighter from feeling so happy that she was going to cry, Tsunade felt the arms of Naruto embrace her in a hug. Returning the affectionate gesture, Tsunade listened to him mumble.

"Don't get all weepy just yet! Besides, it's my nindo, when have I even failed in my nindo?" Distancing himself from Tsunade, Naruto flashed her one of his smiles. "I'll see you later tonight, ok?" Naruto performed the classic high-speed jutsu at the last syllable of that sentence, leaving Tsunade to reflect on what had just occurred.

Smiling to herself, Tsunade mentally made a note to herself to watch the face of that girl later tonight.

_Hyuuga Compound_

In the middle of a tranquil garden framed by trees fanning their leaves in the air, there stood a young woman in the midst of her mediation. Exhaling after a moment lost in her thoughts, the young woman turned her head around and activated the bloodline limit that the Hyuuga clan is famed for across the land. Reaching through the distance and focusing on the location of her goal point, she took the time to analyze the man that was her goal point. _'Oh, Kami preserve me, he just keep getting more and more gorgeous everyday…'_ The woman let that particular progress of thoughts continue with a slight lewd chortling before she lashed herself for weakening_ 'NO, you are a Hyuuga! You are expected to be stoic, calm and aloof!'_ Ranting the unspoken rules of being a Hyuuga woman in the recesses of her mind, she allowed herself to take a gaze at the man again _'But oh my goodness, Naruto-kun is so handsome.'_

"Hinata-sama." The sudden voice startled the woman out of her thoughts that were going down immoral paths. "Are you prepared to celebrate the coronation of the new Hokage tonight?" The voice reminded indifferent, distant even, but the woman knew the man and she trusted him with her life.

"Hai, Neji-niisan" Bowing to the stoic jounin robed in a traditional Hyuuga, Hinata excused herself to her room. Walking down the halls, bowing to fellow Hyuuga members that had began to mend the estranged relationship that the Main and the Branch House shared. Inwardly, she was glad for the fact that her life wasn't as harsh as it had been years ago when she was still in the academy and a genin. She had recalled how cold and harsh her father had been, Hanabi turning from her sweet little sister into a typical arrogant Hyuuga female and a bane that she had to fight every week.

Neji, Hinata couldn't even get started on him. He was a living nightmare that she had gone out of the way to avoid, every chance she could find; she took it to avoid him. The elders had finally agreed on allowing Hinata to retain her heir to the clan status and to do away with the process of branding future Hyuuga, but not without much debating and a few choice words from her father.

Hinata smiled at how much Neji had changed after Naruto, for a lack of a better word, obliterated Neji's world in one battle, Neji still kept his distant attitude, but he had began to socialize with other people, and from the latest rumors that she heard from the Hyuuga ladies, Neji had been seen spending time with that weapon mistress from his team outside of usual team practices. Hanabi had turned from the cold, arrogant Hyuuga female into a sister that Hinata loved to death, although she admitted that she could had done without some of Hanabi's more… racy comments about her social life.

However, Hinata still didn't notice any difference in her father especially for the fact that he no longer belittled her but instead kept her in his eyes, as if she reminded him of something long past.

Turning the corner into the hallway that held the entrance to her room, Hinata walked across to the sliding door and entered her room. In there, she went through her oaken dresser and fumbled through her drawer that held all of her kimonos for special occasions. Settling her hands on a particular kimono that she had never before dared to wear, taking that cloth out of the drawer and looking it up and down.

'_This belonged to my mother…'_ Hinata realized the source of this object that she held in her hands with a gasp. Folding it back and turning around to the dresser, she looked at the kimono with a regretful gaze. Closing her eyes while stroking the soft fabric, Hinata recalled a long-buried memory of her mother and her having a conversation over this dress.

-Flashback-

"Okaa-chan! You have a pretty dress!" a young Hinata clinging to her content mother burst out with that comment.

The Hyuuga woman could only smile at the adorable child that Hiashi had doted on even since her birth. Speaking of that over-protective streak, Mamori, Hinata's mother, the wife of the head of the Hyuuga Clan recalled a particular incident… concerning a candy store and Hinata. She had wanted to try out some of their treats, Hiashi, being the doting, loving father, naturally allowed this. Needlessly to say, Hinata didn't know the meaning of the word 'discipline'. Poor Hinata had got a stomachache from all the sugar she had hours later. The ANBU had quite a chore keeping Hiashi from going off in a murderous rampage in that poor shop, that certainly was a stressful day. Mamori recalled with a twitch present in her left eyelid.

"Okaa-chan? When I'm big, can I have a pretty dress?" Hinata prodded the growing bulge that Mamori had covered with her elegant kimono while asking in a curious tone.

"Of course, my little hime, tell you what!" Squealing inwardly at seeing Hinata's large, soulful eyes shine, Mamori continued "When you're all big and grown-up, I'll give you this pretty dress, would you like that?" The only answer Mamori got was the immediate glomping of an excited Hinata.

"Matter of fact! This pretty dress is what made your daddy fall in love with me!" Mamori remarked in a giggling voice. "If you want to grow up and be a big, beautiful woman like me, you better wear this dress!" Tackling Hinata and tickling her without mercy despite Hinata's loud giggling snorts of protest.

-End Flashback-

'_Oh Kami… Mother, I miss you'_ Hinata brought up the fabric of the 'pretty dress' that she had adored in her childhood to her face and buried her face into it as if to find the lost stench of her mother on it.

Minutes passed while Hinata remained lost in her memories of time long gone.

The soft shifting of the door shook Hinata out of her wandering thoughts. Snapping herself to proper conduct in record time, Hinata knelt on the ground and bowed respectfully to the figure in front of her "Otou-sama" The greeting seems unusually measured considering that it came from the supposedly weakest member of the Main House.

Hiashi's imposing figure stood in the room, scanning his eyes across anything out of the ordinary. It wasn't until he finally brought his gaze on the kimono that his daughter had been holding affectionately moments ago, that he finally closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

A heavy voice cut through the tense silence "Daughter, May I inquire to why your mother's clothing are in your possession?" The unyielding face betraying absolutely no emotions stirring behind the mask Hiashi wore.

"Otou-sama, I apologize if it is wrongfully placed in the estate." Responding faster than Hinata even dared thought was possible, the haste of this served to widen the head Hyuuga's eyes for a split second.

Dismissing the apology as if it was of no importance, Hiashi spoke again "That was not the answer I was looking for."

Noticing Hinata's barely visible flinch, Hiashi allowed himself to reflect on the changes his daughter had undertook '_From a small, indecisive girl that feared to stand up to even Branch members, incapable of masking her emotions, a failure at the Jyuuken style, incapable of completing a single statement without stuttering to a young woman that has unlimited potential. Speaking without fear evident in her voice to the council of the elders. Defying them more than once! She even created an offshoot of the the Jyuuken style that a majority of the females within the clan took to as fishes took to water. And forcing a stalemate with Neji on more than one occasion, one of the greatest geniuses born within the clan, maintaining to harm me and defeating Hanabi so thoroughly which she used to hold back out of sisterly worry during spars, Hinata indeed surpassed all of my wildest dreams and expectations. Oh Mamori, if only you could be here to see your little hime.'_

Hinata voiced her concern upon detecting the slight flash of emotions on her father's face. Exhaling at the sheer mental stress he was experiencing at the moment, Hiashi decided in a rare moment of un-Hyuuganess to just rush headlong in this situation. Bowing her head once again, Hinata was visibly shocked by the next question that her father asked her.

"Do… you miss your mother?" Letting that one question slip out of his mouth had felt like countless weights had been lifted off Hiashi's shoulders.

"..Yes, I miss her very much" Fighting to hold back her tears, Hinata struggled to keep eye-contact with her father. Fisting the fabric of her clothes in an effort to keep anchor on her tears, no, he absolutely refused to let herself appear weak in front of her father even again.

"Stop." That one word from Hyuuga Hiashi startled Hinata to say the least. "You are remarkably like your mother. Do not fight your tears, and let them flow." Hiashi walked over and knelt and took his daughter in the first hug that either of them could recall for the first time since Mamori was alive. '_Mamori, you always was a very emotional woman, Hinata apparently inherited that quality from you.'_

The simple act of holding his daughter had prompted Hinata to cry and let loose all of her sorrow and fears into the surprisingly warm arms that her father possessed. Hearing him cooing to her, assuring her that she wasn't weak, rather the contrary; she continued to empty herself of the sadness. Returning the gesture, Hinata thanked her father for the first hug that he had gave her in so long.

Untangling themselves from the unfamiliar physical contact after several moments, Hiashi stood up and walked across the room and out in the front of Hinata's doorway.

One foot pausing outside of the doorway, Hiashi allowed himself to entice that mischievous streak that Mamori had found so adorable, Hiashi phrased out a question while keeping his back to his daughter. "Daughter, I must ask, what are your feelings of the Uzumaki boy?"

Hiashi smirked when he heard the familiar stuttering and fumbling of words "I admit that I am surprised at the hesitant reply, are you simply unable to form an opinion of him?"

"N-no, Otou-sama, you just surprised me." Taking seconds to recompose her tattered nerves, Hinata answered "Uzumaki-san is a very remarkable man. His strength of heart is unmatchable, his determination is simply unyielding, and his compassion enables the people around him to achieve the impossible." Hinata liltingly spoke letting just a hint of wistful love in her tone that Hiashi didn't miss.

"..I see, but I worry. That sound more among the line of affection than one of professional opinion to me." Walking out of earshot-range of Hinata's shocked squeals "Remember, my daughter, the Byakugan see all. For we are Hyuuga." By that time, Hiashi allowed himself to have a smug smile on his face and he knew without a doubt that Hinata was blushing heavily.

Really… He should really have got in this 'teasing' thing years ago. That insufferable Mitarashi woman most certainly had the right idea about teasing people; it did get to be fun once you had the correct 'victims'. Tonight would prove to be a most eventful evening. That much Hiashi could be sure of.

_Hokage Tower_

The coronation of the new Hokage was an event that the entire Fire Country couldn't afford to miss. Merchants, fishermen, hunters, blacksmiths, tanners, and various other people all turned out in abundance for this once in a life-time event. Streets were crowded to the walls, ANBU spent most of their times sorting out problems and keeping the general peace. Drinks and songs were being tossed around like there was no tomorrow. People actually seem to be happy to be in Konoha, chatting merrily with their neighbors, tossing out confetti, joining in a village-wide celebration.

That entire scene wasn't lost on Uzumaki Naruto high up in the Hokage's office.

"Obaa-chan, is this coronation reaaaally that important?" Naruto pouted "The village is like full to the max!"

Tsunade scoffed at the brat's whining attitude "Of course it's important! The daimyo of the Fire as well Wind country is here, plus the Kazekage and his council are here for this ceremony. This is something that only happens once in a life-time, gaki. Don't you recall that this is the first time that the title of the Hokage has been passed down in peace-time?" Tsunade leaned back in her comfy chair and stared at the blissfully empty desk, before reaching in her secret chamber for a bottle of sake. "Oi… It's been so long since I had time to indulge myself…" Letting that fade in a fit of giggles, Tsunade didn't bother to bat an eye at the fidgeting form that is Naruto. "You better damn well not be getting cold feet, gaki."

Grinning at the outraged protest at the mere notion of Naruto chickening out of something so important, Tsunade grabbed the Hokage cap from the wooden hanger. '_Well, this is very bittersweet, the last time I'm going to put this Kami-forsaken hat so that's wonderful! But… on the other hand, I don't have much power after this one…'_ She pouted at the depressing direction her thoughts were taking her _'I had hoped to been in power long enough to outlaw _Icha Icha Paradise, _Jiraiya, you got damn lucky this time'_ Chuckling at the notion of Jiraiya having a seizure had his works been outlawed in Konoha.

"…. Hey. Before I go out there to make my speech, I want you to know something." Naruto perked up at this, noticing the maternal tone in Tsunade's voice "I want to say that I'm damn proud of you, you really did achieve the impossible dream after all. From dead-last to Hokage, eh?" Tsunade spoke with tears forming in her eyes. '_No, don't cry here, you're a strong woman, cry later'_

"Ah, hell, give me a hug, gaki, you deserve it!" As Naruto held Tsunade in her white robes, he had to bend his legs a bit so that his head wouldn't knock her unwieldy hat off.

After that touching scene, they let go of each other, as Tsunade turned around and approached the curtain that separated her from her retirement and the birth of the next Hokage. Naruto managed to murmur out something he had a hard time expressing. "Obaa-chan…" Naruto spoke in a very mellow tone "Thanks… a lot; I'm glad I had people like you and Ero-sennin in my life. Go and make your people happen for the last time!" With that, Naruto gave Tsunade a light push out through the curtain.

_Outside the Hokage Tower_

The entire populace gathered underneath the tower suddenly fell silent at the very moment the Fifth Hokage, the mightiest kunoichi to even walk out of the Leaf Village, the legendary medic-nin, the last descendant of the First and the Second Hokage, walked out in public from behind the thick dark curtain.

Channeling chakra to her voice box so that her speech would reach to the most distant end of the audience all hanging carefully on each of her words, Tsunade took a deep breath and began a simple sentence.

"Welcome" Tsunade took her time looking across the faces from atop the balcony of the tower. She could recognize some of the faces Naruto often took the time to hang out with. She saw ten of what people affectionately called the 'Konoha 12'.

Sakura had progressed beyond leaps and bounds from the pathetic genin she was to a top-rate chuunin under her tutorship and matured in a lovely woman men got in fights over, there were rumors that she had finally appreciated the honest heart of that Taijustu-only man that had pursued her without fail even since her first Chuunin exam. Lee had grew up to be quite a looker despite his early looks, chuckling at a faint memory of Gai and Lee having the birds and the bees discussion. Nonetheless, Lee toned down his attitude after that, so he wasn't so… over the top now, but he still had a passion for life, just like Naruto, he managed to achieve his impossible dream, he was an special jounin that specialized in of course, taijustu, she didn't fault him for not going for jounin, she personally knew how harsh and demanding it was. Sakura now had privilege to call herself the third best medic in Konoha after herself and Shizune of course. Lee had opened up a dojo near the hospital, in which he took in children who had an interest into learning some of the teachings Gai had passed down on Lee. Plus it didn't exactly hurt that the dojo was very _strategically _placed quite near the hospital, so if Lee decide to feign injuries, he didn't have far to 'drag' himself to see his lotus.

Eyes barely betraying her amusement at the picture of Ino and Chouji holding hands, it was something that threw both the clans for a spin, which Tsunade was sure both clans were figuring out some of the more complicated inter-marriage rules that the clans had to abide by. Besides, Ino always chimed in it never hurt that Chouji had grew out of his so called baby fat in a 'freaking hot guy' in her own words. Ino had grown out of her 'fan girl stage' which Naruto so loathingly named. She had mastered most of her family's secret techniques and she was on her way to being that Morino Ibiki's apprentice. Ibiki had garnished an interest in her talents in the more… finite realms of psychology even since he read up on her background in the botched Chuunin exam. Under Ibiki's guidance and with some of that crazed Anko's assistance, she had achieved the rank of special jounin and she was learning all of the nooks and crannies of the T&I branch of the ANBU. Chouji definitely was an oddity in her eye, he didn't have much motivation outside of battle other than Ino and food, but in battle, he was absolutely terrifying. An unstoppable man in battle, unmatchable by any other people other than several high level shinobi that she had heard of. Literally being a walking fortress at times. Despite being a jounin, Chouji didn't bother to lead missions, instead relaying that to his best friend, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, now she could remembers all of the headaches that she had went he tried to ward off her mission assigning. However, Shikamaru had changed nearly overnight after the death of his beloved sensei, Asuma, at the hands of Hidan the Immortal, but Team Ten, after a grief-stricken bout of planning had set off to ambush and destroy two members of the Akatsuki organization. Luckily, Tsunade had managed to get Kakashi to go with them before they had departed much to her relief. Immediately after that, she had Team Seven with Sai and Yamato form within a few hours to set after them. The result of that action had ended up in a mature Team Ten and two of the Akatsuki defeated. Shikamaru had supposedly sworn an oath to Asuma, due to the fact he had a habit, bordering on obsessive, of checking up on Kurenai and her child every day. That wasn't to say he was lonely in his life. The Kazekage had informed her, in private and very discreetly, of course, that his sister made no secret of her interest with Konoha's newly appointed tactician. And from what she detected in his nearly monotone voice, Shikamaru wasn't trying very hard to shake his sister off.

Shifting her head to a part of the crowd, analyzing the impressive numbers of the Hyuuga Clan that turned out for tonight, now that was a hard thing. Tsunade with the help of the gallant Jiraiya had finally been able to figure out how to weaken the Caged Bird seal that plagued the majority of the Branch House, Neji of course was overjoyed at this news, but really, she figured he would had showed more emotions than a bow and "You have my deepest gratitude, Hokage-sama." Oh well, at least that girl that practically idolized Tsunade when the girl was younger had managed to crack the cold exterior of the man that had joined the ANBU corps at the young age of 17. TenTen wasn't doing too bad herself, she had all but retired from the shinobi business on the verge of being promoted to a jounin. She had remarked that she enjoyed forging weapons and designing new and better weapons, besides, she added with a hint of embarrassed tone in her voice, she was going to have to learn how to care of kids _really_ soon.

Chuckling at the two familiar ANBU that had been carefully selected for this honor, protect the Hokage, not that she needed protection, but she needed the image. Checking their masks, which the one to her left wore a mask very reminiscent of a kikai bug's face… if it actually had a face! On her right, the man had a dog mask with several streaks of red markings decorated on the mask. _'Inuzuka always took great pride in their markings_'.

The ANBU with the kikai mask, Shino, had turned out to be a hidden diamond in the rough. He was such a wonderful person to have around for escorting prisoners or when a blast of cold, hard logic was necessary. As well as boosting the highest percentage of successful missions, exceeding even the previous record-holder, Uchiha Itachi. She had received peace offerings from a certain insect clan from the Iwa village for a specific Aburame heir, _that_ was a problem her successor was going to handle, not her. Grinning at all of the complaints he would give her once he learned of this.

Kiba in himself didn't appear to be very remarkable other than his bestial appearance that had attracted the attention of several bold, not to mention, racy civilian women. But he truly shined at hunt and destroy assignments. She had sent Naruto with Kiba on one of those missions only once; she swore to never let that happen again. _'Collateral damage is such a pain to fill paper-works for_' Grimacing at the horrible memory of Naruto and Kiba destroying half of a secluded village in search for a simple B-ranked missing-nin all because they got too excited and ended up competing.

Looking at the lovely woman in an elegant kimono that had the men near her gasping, that woman had at last stole Naruto's heart after she struggled for so long. Tsunade mentally whistled_ 'Beautiful woman, I do hope they give me lots of grandkids_' she would have to mock Naruto with that one for a while. _'Hope you enjoy tonight, Naruto went to a lot of trouble just for you'_

Shaking her head at how in heavens had Naruto been such a romantic at heart despite Jiraiya teaching him for the good parts of 8 years. Naruto claimed that most of his ideas came from Jiraiya's teaching as well reading some of his works, _'yea right' _scoffing at the mere idea that someone as perverted as Jiraiya could had influenced the heart-melting surprise Naruto had planned for the woman that had abducted his heart, and ran off with it.

That entire torrent for thoughts passed through her head within matter of seconds. "First, I give my thanks to all of the people for coming to celebrate the birth of a new age for Konoha, and for the entire land!"

Pausing to let the cheering roar of the crowd die down, she continued "This historic event will be marked in the hearts of everyone present! Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village, now shall welcome the hero of the Sound War! The man that led the raid that ended the traitorous Orochimaru's life! The warrior that brought the entire Akatsuki to their knees! The man that foiled countless Kumo and Iwa attacks on the village! The man who brought the once shattered nation of the Wave Country to glory through his undying dedication to peace! The one who rose from being the dead-last of the Academy into the…" At this moment, Tsunade paused gritting her teeth in an audible sound, adding to the effect "Single. Strongest. Shinobi. I have even encountered in my life."

With that said she stepped back and bellowed out "I now present to you, the apprentice of the legendary Toad Sannin, and the son of the decreased Yondaime! Uzumaki Naruto, the Golden Hurricane of Konoha! NOW THE ROKUDAIME HOKAGE OF THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE!" At that moment Naruto came out, the crowd had ceased all of their mumblings and stared at the man in utter silence… Before erupting in a cheer so deafening, that it shattered the glass windows in the vicinity, the civilians screamed to the point their throat went hoarse, the shinobi let loose with several harmless flashy jutsu.

Turning around to Naruto, Tsunade mouthed 'Good luck, brat' and removed her hat that marked her status as the Hokage.

With hands being to fall victim to trembling, she spoke the last sentence that would unleash in a new era for the world. "Uzumaki Naruto, I, the Godaime Hokage, herby resigns from my position and name you as the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village of Fire Country until you fall in battle or you choose your successor." With that last word, she took the hat and slowly placed the hat on Naruto's unruly blond hair. With that done, the now ex-Hokage stepped back and began clapping. People began to clap, until the whole village began to clap and as if there was a hidden signal, the crowd roared out for neither for the first time nor the last time that day.

Turning around and exiting the balcony that held the current Hokage, she didn't miss Naruto's rushed whisper for her to hurry up to the spot. Chuckling at the impatient gaki, but she loved him just like a son, so she just rolled her eyes and hurried up.

This really was a dream come true for him, it really was. Uzumaki Naruto stood out in the balcony, watching the jubilant masses that had came from all across the country just to see him assume the title of Hokage. Waving to the people with a grin, he beckoned for Shino to come closer to him. With that action obeyed, Naruto urgently whispered into Shino's ear to bring that little red box he had left on now his desk and bring it to him and slip it to him with discretion befitting of his position. Shino returned a moment later and without any untrained eyes on him, Shino had slipped the box into the Hokage's conveniently placed back pocket and assumed his guard.

Eventually the rowdy crowd had settled down enough for Naruto to begin his 'new-era' talk. But they all knew he was a man of action, not words, so they didn't expect anything too magical tonight. Oh how wrong they were!

Channeling chakra to his voice-box just like Tsunade did, Naruto walked up to the fence that enclosed the balcony and leaned on it. Taking his time to study everyone he knew in the crowd. _'Let's give them a night they'll never forget, eh Dad?' _Mustering in a silence unnatural to him, Naruto closed his eyes as if to prepare himself for the biggest step he would take in his life.

"Well, first off, I'm sure you guys know how I'm a man of my fists, not my brains" Ignoring the howling laughter at the self-insult Naruto had admitted on "I want to make my first action as Hokage really special for you guys, because this village is something special to me. From the highest point of the mountain, to the lowest point of the caverns here, it's all special to me."

Naruto stood up with a weight people could perceive on his shoulders. "I'm not going to lie, my childhood was pretty bad, and I had a rough time trying to survive." Noticing the flash of guilt on some of the older civilians, he continued "I'm not sure where I would be now if it wasn't for a certain ramen store owner and his daughter, they both were the first people to reach out to me, give me a place to eat; they gave me a sense of belonging… No… they made me feel like I was a regular kid, instead of a monster. For that, I can't even thank Teuchi-san and Ayame-san of Ichiraku's Ramen enough." Letting a mischievous grin spill from his solemn face, Naruto thought of a perfect payment "Actually, why don't I just make Ichiraku's a city landmark?" Laughing with the exploding laughter at one of Naruto's few vices. "But really, let's go on. Oh yea! Iruka-sensei! Stand up! Come on and stand up! I'm the Hokage, it's my orders!"

Laughing at the now horribly embarrassed scarred academy teacher who did nothing to resist a crackling purple-haired snake-mistress that made no secret about her pet being Iruka, Naruto had Iruka jump and land next to him "This here is a man who happened to make me feel like I had a big brother. I was a horrible kid in his classroom! I pulled pranks on everyone all across the village, especially on him!" Jabbing a thumb into Iruka's chest, before throwing an arm across Iruka's shoulder "But… thanks to him, I didn't give up hope of being a ninja, he tried his best to help me with stuff, for that, I can't forget that. Nor do I want to. Although…. Now I think about it, I'm the Hokage now… oh yea, Iruka-sensei!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Iruka looked too startled and nervous to reply properly.

"You… do recall that third academy graduation test?" Naruto asked with malice pouring out of his voice.

"U-umm, yes? Hokage-sama…" Iruka suddenly felt very small and much screwed over.

"You guys do realize he FAILED ME! The HOKAGE!" Naruto roared out to the crowd rather than Iruka which promptly began to shiver out of fear upon catching a glimpse of the gloating prankster side in Naruto's eyes. "I should punish him for doing that, don't you guys agree?" Hearing the affirmative words from some of the younger shinobi and the academy students, Naruto turned around and stared intently into his former sensei's eyes. "Oi, Iruka-_sensei_" accenting the sensei for further effect "I really should hand you over to Ibiki and Ino, they both need a new toy, don't they?"

Iruka at that point mumbled out uneasily "Surely, Hokage-sama, you possibly couldn't hold all of that against me?" Sweating forming on his forehead "You did graduate after all, heheh"

"Well…. Let me think about it." Turning out to face the crowd, Naruto immediately grinned and turned around and proclaimed "Hell no! You're just too easy to tease, sensei!"

Letting go of the now relieved man, Naruto turned on a corner into a part of his speech that he was sure would inspire the young children down there aiming to take his spot.

"I really do have Iruka-sensei to thank for, if it wasn't for him, you guys wouldn't have such a fabulous Hokage here today." Fanning out his robes "I want every one of you here to remember, an impossible dream isn't so impossible after all. Look at me!" Jumping out on the fence, Naruto threw out his arms for the village to see. However, feeling the familiar feeling of a box near his body, he stepped backward and took one of his most somber moods that the people had seen in their entire lives.

"But… the person I owe the most to, a girl, mind you" Smiling slightly at all of the catcalls he heard now "If not for her, I would most likely had gave up years ago, it's just wonderful how she changed me for the better from the gaki I was in the charming man I am now." Naruto remarked in a teasingly voice.

Naruto, while he was speaking, he had finally found the woman he was speaking of. Smiling to himself, hoping that she would accept what he was going to say. Naruto cut off more heavy mumblings "This girl… No, woman… she's the reason why I'm so happy to wake up every morning, she's like the moon to my sun, as corny that sounds." Laughing sheepishly as countless women all aww'ed at his praise of this woman "If I had to give up ramen for her, by gosh! I would do it!"

Teuchi at that point had gone paste-white pale and dropping to his knees in a prayer _'Oh, merciful Kami-sama, please, please let the woman Naruto love not hate ramen'_ Merging that thought with a feverish mental prayer.

"Well, I'm sure you guys are bored of all of my words by now." Roars of ayes greeted his ears "Well, it's time for the visiting folks to know why I'm a man of action!" Clapping his hands, Naruto loosened his robes, revealing his battle outfit beneath. "Oi, Ero-Sennin, and Kakashi-sensei! It's time to rumble!" With that said, the three men jumped to the roof of the Hokage tower.

The three men stood there for what seems like an eternity before Naruto snapped his fingers and yelling out "Ladies! If you would please!"

The crowd at this point grew very confused upon seeing the day melt into night-time with stars dotting the sky. A haunting yet enchantingly beautiful melody had begun to sweep through the village.

Someone in the crowd remarked "Hey, it's a genjutsu!"

Before people moved to cancel the illusion, they felt that it would be better to watch what their unpredictable Hokage would do now.

Meanwhile, Shino and Kiba in their typical guard position had a meaningful conversation through the miracles of subtle hand gestures

'Bastard's really going to do it!' Kiba emphasized his joy despite his face being hidden.

'I would presume so' Shino moved his hands in the same level, expressionless manners his voice had.

'Although, I'm worried, what if she faint? I mean... that would be such a huge disaster' Grimacing at the idea of that coming to pass 'It would be horrible for Naruto and her!'

'Your worries are baseless' Shino brought his fingers to press his point into Kiba that it would be fine 'She is a strong kunoichi and a stronger woman, she has grown much. It would bring her much joy rather than anxiety, I assure you..'

'Heh, you know how to make stuff look better' Kiba relaxed his shoulders

'It is merely logic, I suggest you look into it' Smirking to himself behind the mask as he saw Kiba's enraged middle finger gesture vulgar ideas to him. Oh how he loved this mask, he could smirk all he wanted to and people wouldn't see it.

By then, the entirety of Konoha laid under 'siege' by an area-wide genjutsu that took most of Kurenai's talent, Tsunade's phenomenal chakra reserves, and Shizune's meticulous chakra control.

Once all of the illusion was in place, Naruto managed to say something that only made the majority of the females swoon for him once again "This is something that reminds me of the woman… Matter of fact, this is just like the time I first really noticed her. So I really hope you know who you are, this is for you." Naruto leapt back to where Jiraiya and Kakashi stood.

"Oi, gaki, let's get this show on the road!" Jiraiya let out a belly-shaking laughter and assumed his typical chakra channeling pose.

"You really are the most unpredictable ninja I've even met, such a romantic at heart." Kakashi's normally bored eye now had an expression of an upside down U that always meant one of two things. He was very happy, or he was very mischievous. Naruto silently prayed that his younger sensei was in happy mode and not the other one.

Without warning, the three merry men immediately dropped into position and flashed through a series of hand seals at a blinding speed.

At the instant the series had stopped, three voices shaped the technique that would amaze the crowd.

**Katon- Karyuudan no Jutsu!**

Three massive fire dragon projectile shot from the three men' mouths, struggling to keep the dragons from fading just yet, Naruto had his dragon fly through the sky above the village, the other two dragons followed the leading dragon.

Jiraiya and Kakashi had their dragons fly around in an intricate display of sheer aerobatics all across the sky while Naruto's dragon kept swelling and getting brighter and bigger.

Cries of amazement and wonder shot out from the people on the ground as they saw the three fiery dragons dance in the sky.

Several miraculous minutes of elegant twists and dives in the twilight lighted up by twinkling stars, Naruto yelled for them to finish it off.

After that order, the three dragons came together and flew to the top of the Hokage Mountain as people kept their eyes on the dragons as to not miss anything.

As the dragons left an after-trace of their path, people could see the beginning of a sentence written in flames in the sky.

With the last of the dragon fading away once the last character of the sentence was completed, the crowd erupted out in a deafening cheer that dwarfed all of the previous ones by leaps and bounds.

For the sentence engraved in the sky with burning characters, it read "**Hyuuga** **Hinata, may I have your hand in marriage?**"

Naruto jumped down from the Hokage Tower at the split second that proposal had been finished, landing in front of the woman of his dreams.

Holding out his hand "Hyuuga Hinata, what is your answer?" Naruto spoke with anxiety evident in his voice to the lavender-eyed goddess in front of him.

Speechless. That one word could explain the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan at the moment.

She stared at the sky and to the man in the white robes for whom she had a crush on for so long that eventually evolved into love. Anxiety beginning to rise into her at being asked that question out of all questions and right when Naruto had been appointed as Hokage! What if the council of the elders decides to revoke his appointment? What if her father protested this? What if she didn't accept fast enough, would all of this disappear just like a fleeting good dream?

All of those questions rushed through Hinata's head. Hardening her nerves, gulping her throat, Hinata reached out with a trembling hand, but at that instant she had brought her hand up, she saw her father's stern gaze on her and Naruto.

'_No, please don't say anything! Please!_' Praying to her mother and Kami that it wouldn't disappear, Hinata's eyes began to well up with tears.

Hinata's eyes met Hiashi's eyes, and in that, her dreams came true, Hiashi closed his eyes and nodded his head only once with a small smile on the corner of his mouth.

Empowered by the approval of her father, Hinata's trembling hand disappeared only to attack Naruto in a hug.

"Of course, Naruto-kun! I'll marry you!" Hinata spoke into her lover's ears while sobbing all the while. The people around the newest couple of Konoha brought them on the shoulders of cheering people.

"Uzumaki Hinata! Uzumaki Naruto!" The magical mantra had wormed its' way into the chants of the crowd.

Reaching over to Hinata's ears, Naruto whispered "Ne, Hinata-chan. Impossible dreams aren't so impossible after all." before he stole his lover's mouth in a tender kiss that seems to disappear into the night

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Now, I'm fairly sure there are several inconsistencies in this story. But in my defense, I wrote this like 3 or 4 years ago, either 2006 or 2007. I just largely edited some minor errors and made it flow better.

And to cut off questions about Hokages passing down their titles. Let's just assume that the time period in when Naruto becomes Hokage, there's actually peace among the countries.

Lastly, I know people will ask about Sasuke. I've kept up with the manga, and in the past I liked Sasuke. Canon Sasuke, I don't like. His actions are just simply ridiculous at this point. AU Sasuke in where he's a good friend of Naruto, I do like. Unfortunately, this story just simply didn't have the room for Sasuke. Let's just assume that our favorite snake bastard took over Sasuke's body and Naruto killed Oro while he had control of Sasuke's body. AU, people, AU. Let's pretend.


End file.
